Sunny Morning
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Luzes entravam pelas frestas da cortina. Pequenos pontos luminosos numa manhã ensolarada como aquela. Pontos de luz que faziam os cabelos ruivos brilharem como se fossem pequenos focos de fogo nos lençóis brancos.


**Sunny Morning

* * *

**

Luzes entravam pelas frestas da cortina. Pequenos pontos luminosos numa manhã ensolarada como aquela. Pontos de luz que faziam os cabelos ruivos brilharem como se fossem pequenos focos de fogo nos lençóis brancos.

Algumas vezes, Draco simplesmente passava o tempo observando-a dormir. A respiração tranqüila, o peito subindo e descendo. As sardas por todo o rosto, cílios e sobrancelhas ruivas.

Gostava se passar a mão sobre os cabelos vermelhos.

Nem mesmo era sua cor favorita.

Draco gostava dos dias de sol. Gostava de ver a luz no cabelo de Ginny. De observar os olhos castanhos ficando um pouco mais claros e transparentes na luz.

Gostava de não pensar em Potter ou mesmo Astoria, na guerra, pensava apenas em Scorpius, o filho que ia se formar em breve.

Gostava de abrir as janelas da casa nas manhãs de sol, vê-la acordar incomodada e irritada por toda aquela luz.

Algumas vezes Draco acordava suado, assustado, algumas vezes ele se lembrava tão vividamente de toda a guerra, de todo o medo e chorava. Nem mesmo as manhãs de sol podiam aquecê-lo.

De vez em quando Ginny se levantava primeiro e o acordava jogando os cabelos vermelhos sobre o rosto pálido do homem loiro, quando Draco abria os olhos, estava imerso em vermelho.

Em manhãs chuvosas Draco puxava Ginny para perto de si, tentando absorver todo aquele calor, encostava o nariz frio no pescoço dela, fazendo-a reclamar.

Em alguns momentos, ele preferia ficar apenas olhando para Ginny enquanto ela comia ou escrevia alguma carta.

Em geral simplesmente gostava de olhar para ela.

Da sensação que ela causava dentro dele. Dos sorrisos dela.

Durante o verão, podia ver os olhos dela brilhando, enquanto ela esperava a chegada dos filhos. Albus e Lily. James dificilmente visitava a Mansão Malfoy.

Scorpius geralmente estava com Astoria no começo do verão.

Ginny ficava ainda mais bonita enquanto enchia seus filhos de mimos. E mesmo quando Potter aparecia acompanhado de Chang, Ginny não ligava, ou parecia triste por tudo que acontecera antes.

Draco apreciava aquela felicidade.

Ginny gostava de expulsar os elfos da cozinha e fazer a comida sozinha.

Ela cantarolava músicas antigas daquela cantora de rádio do mesmo jeito que a mãe dela fazia, Draco costumava achar isso um mau sinal.

Ela desenvolveu o hábito de dormir com a cabeça no peito de Draco em algumas noites, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos, desembaraçando os fios lentamente.

Quando chovia durante a noite, ela o arrastava para a sacada e deixava com que se molhassem um pouco, enquanto se beijavam. Entre alguns risos.

As brigas eram homéricas e Draco passava dias e dias dormindo na sala, algumas vezes Ginny simplesmente jogava todas as suas coisas pela janela da Mansão, gritando que ele não morava mais ali.

Então ela sumia por dias. Draco sabia que ela estava na casa da mãe, chorando, pedindo conselhos, xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis.

Depois desses dias, novas brigas terminavam em beijos desesperados e roupas jogadas em qualquer lugar.

Promessas de nunca mais deixar aquilo acontecer. Promessas de amor.

No mês seguinte brigavam de novo, mas aquilo era tão normal.

Algumas vezes Ginny era apenas uma criança mimada. Algumas vezes Draco era uma criança mimada.

Algumas vezes, Draco duvidava de tudo aquilo. Duvidava do que viviam e perguntava-se se aquilo ainda duraria pelos anos.

Enquanto trabalhava e passava por Potter nos corredores, imaginava se no final ele não era o príncipe encantado que Ginny verdadeiramente gostaria de ter, pensava se ela era a mulher que ele desejava para sempre.

E se lembrava do temor que tinha durante a guerra e que aqueles olhos castanhos o acalmavam. E nem todas as manhãs eram ensolaradas, nem todos os dias eram perfeitos, mas algumas vezes, somente os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos castanhos podiam salvá-lo.

* * *

NA. Deixem rewiews, mocinhas.


End file.
